I Just Went To A Concert
by FaithinBones
Summary: Max finds a body.  Brennan and Booth are less than thrilled.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after Change In The Game.

I don't own Bones, by the way. If I did , Booth and Brennan would travel more.

Oooooooooooooooooo

"Booth says there's no such thing as coincidence in a murder investigation. I know he's right because I've seen it over and over again," Brennan said to her father. "You're telling me that you just happened to come across the body when you went to the Men's Room?"

"Tempe, I swear I had nothing to do with this. I'm a victim of circumstance," Max said, spreading his fingers out and holding them up between himself and his daughter. "Do you see any blood? Do you see any bruising on my hands or arms? The guy was beat to death. How could I have left my seat, walked what seemed like a half a mile to this restroom, beat the guy to death, called 911, have no opportunity to change my clothes or take a shower and not have blood on me if I did it? Be reasonable. There were two other guys in this room with me. They'll tell you what I told you. I found the body. End of story."

"Come on Bones," Booth said. "Even you have to admit that there is no way Max could have killed the guy. What he said was true. If he had done it, he would have at least some blood on his clothes and his hands would be pretty beat up. Besides look at the victim. The guy must be about 6 foot 4 inches and his drivers license says he was 32 years old. Your Dad is old. There is no way he could have done this."

"Heah", Max said with great indignation. "Who are you calling old? If I wanted to, I could kill you and you'd be dead before you even knew you were in trouble."

"Dad", Brennan said very crossly. "You're not helping your case. You tell me you didn't kill the victim and then you threaten to kill Booth. If you're trying to reassure me, you're doing a terrible job."

Laughing Booth, pointed his pen at Max, "Yeah, Max, your doing a great job there. Keep it up and Bones will start to insist I arrest you. Then where will you be? In jail. Bones is my partner and if I think she's right, I will arrest you, so keep it up."

Brennan always appreciated it when Booth listened to her and relied on her to help in his cases. This time was no exception. "Thanks, Booth."

"Your welcome, Bones," Booth said with a smile. Looking fondly at Brennan, Booth touched her on the arm to reassure her that everything was fine.

"Oh God, you know what? I liked it better when you two use to argue. This polite crap you guys have between you is very nauseating", Max said with a frown. "Come on, bicker at least a little bit. This charade you two are putting on is pretty thin."

"What charade are you talking about, Dad?" Brennan asked. "I don't understand."

"Ha, do you think everyone is blind around you? You two are up to something. I know it. Cam there knows it. Even that kid who's standing next to you knows it. By the way, since when have the FBI started hiring 12 year olds. Things can't be that bad."

The 12 year old kid in question was Agent Shaw. She knew that Max was Dr. Brennan's father, so instead of saying anything and embarrassing both her and Booth, Agent Shaw shot Max a look of disapproval instead.

Booth realizing that Agent Shaw might not see the humor in the situation, sent her out to question the two men who had entered the restroom with Max during the concert.

"You know, Max, someday you're tongue is going to get you into serious trouble. It's a miracle you still have one," Booth said with just a little anger in his voice. "Don't abuse my agents. I don't like it and I won't tolerate it."

Holding his hands up, Max said, "Alright, don't get your panties tied into a knot. I just don't like my own daughter treating me like I'm a suspect in a murder investigation. It's hurts me."

Brennan looking up from the body, said, "But you are Dad. So are the other two men who came in with you. I'm going to swab your hands and clothes in a minute to see if I can find any trace of blood. Once I've done that and if I don't find any, then you will be eliminated as a murder suspect, well, at least for now. I mean, you did say you didn't touch the body before you called 911, didn't you? If you're innocent, then I won't find any blood."

Dropping his head to his chest and shaking his head, Max just muttered to himself, "I just went to a concert."

Laughing Booth, turned around and walked out of the restroom. He needed to check and make sure his agents were doing what he had told them to do. Brennan could take care of herself when it came to her father. In fact, if he was still a betting man and he wasn't, he would have bet that Brennan would always come out on top when it came to a battle of wills between her and her father. You had to love Bones. She was no ones doormat.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Poor Max. It's hard to live down a past like his. Let me know if you like this one, or not. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Bones, unless HH is giving me a late birthday present I don't know about.

ooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, standing over the concert murder victim in the Lab, Cam and Brennan were discussing what they had found so far. Cam was pretty sure that the victim had been beat to death. She just wasn't sure with what yet. Brennan never liked to assume anything.

"Are you going to do an autopsy soon? Booth said he needs cause of death.", Brennan said to Cam. "I told Booth that the victim had too much flesh on him so he would have to rely upon you to tell him what had killed the man. If you want me to help you, I can."

Looking at Brennan, with a surprised look on her face, Cam said, "You told Booth to rely on me to help him? I thought for sure you would want to de-flesh his body. You usually do when the body is as mangled as this one."

"Well, I can see that he isn't badly decomposed so I'm sure the victim's family would probably appreciate it if they could have his body back with enough flesh on it to have an open casket ceremony for his funeral."

Looking at her with stunned expressions on their faces, Wendell, Cam and Hodgins looked at Brennan as if she had developed a third eye.

"What? I recognize that some people would want to see their loved one in a casket and not have a skeleton laying there instead." Brennan said with just a little smugness on her face. "I'm not completely clueless."

Looking at Brennan with a smile on his face, Hodgins said, "Dr. B, no one thinks your clueless. We just know you don't believe in heaven or hell and that funerals are a complete waste of time."

"Well, I've recently changed my mind about that. I told Booth the other day, that no matter how bad his body looks, when he dies, I'll try to make sure he has an open casket funeral," Brennan said proudly.

Trying to keep a straight face, Cam asked, "And what did Booth have to say about that, Dr. Brennan?"

Looking at Cam, Brennan said, "Oh, he told me thanks."

"Of course, he did. Dr. Brennan."

Oooooooooooo

"What do you mean, no matter how badly my body looks when I die, Bones?" Booth asked. "I plan to die in my sleep after making love to you, when I'm eighty, by the way. My body will be just as good then as it is now."

A little worried that Booth might have been insulted, Brennan said, "I didn't mean to upset you Booth. I just meant, if you end up being killed and your body is badly mangled, I will try to make sure that no one de-fleshes your bones so we can have the funeral I know you would like to have."

"Gee thanks Bones", Booth said, shaking his head. "I appreciate that."

Smiling, Brennan replied back, "You're welcome."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Any good? Reviews if you want to. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you are enjoying this story. I thought I would warn you that some of my chapters are going to be short and some will be long. I don't want to interrupt the rythm of the characters.

oooooooooooooooooo

As a rule, Booth didn't like to come home late when he knew Brennan was going to leave the lab early. He had made a lot of relationship mistakes in his life and he knew that being inconsiderate to Bones and coming and going as he pleased would never do. If Bones was making an effort to go home early, then so would he. After all, he did have a lot of agents working for him and delegating some of his work load was in everyone's best interests. Besides, Bones promised to make him mac and cheese tonight. No way he was going to miss that. She had told him a couple of days ago that she didn't mind cooking once in awhile; but, she couldn't do it all of the time. She didn't have enough time to do everything she wanted to do as it was. So mac and cheese night was pretty special to Booth.

Walking into Brennan's apartment, Booth could smell the mac and cheese baking. His mouth watered just thinking about it. Stopping to lock up his gun in the gun safe he had installed a few weeks ago, he could hear Brennan talking to someone. "Who the hell is bugging Bones at home?" Booth thought.

Walking into the kitchen, Booth was not overjoyed to see Max sitting at the kitchen table.

"What are you doing here, Max?" Booth asked rather caustically. "Bones and I have a dinner date and I don't remember her mentioning that you were invited."

"Relax kid", Max said, turning in his chair to look at Booth. "I just dropped by to see if you guys has any leads on the murder of that guy I found and did NOT murder."

"We can't talk to you about an ongoing murder investigation, Max," Booth said. Smiling at Max rather meanly, Booth continued, "It's FBI policy. Besides, Bones, considers you a suspect. We don't give out our game plan to murder suspects."

"That's what I told Dad, just before you came home, Booth. Why don't you go change your clothes. Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes."

Seeing that Brennan wanted to stop talking about the case, Booth said, "Alright. I'll be right back." Leaving the kitchen, Booth walked down the hallway. Booth took some pleasure in the fact that he heard Max get up and walk over to the hallway entrance to watch him. Booth smiled when he walked through Brennan's bedroom doorway and closed the door. "Serves him right", Booth thought. "If Bones wants her father to know that we're living together, then Max will just have to choke on it."

Max, turning from the hallway entrance, said to Brennan, "Tempe?"

"What Dad?" not looking at Max.

"Tempe? Why is Booth changing his clothes in your bedroom?"

"It's our bedroom Dad. I don't need or want your permission either. Booth and I have come to an understanding and it's none of your business."

"Of course it's my business, Tempe. I'm your father. I don't want Booth taking advantage of you."

Giving her Dad an intense look, Brennan said, "Taking advantage of me? I'm taking advantage of him, Dad. I decided that I don't want to live by myself anymore and Booth was gracious enough to move in with me. Well, we're living in his apartment and mine. Actually we're thinking about looking for a house; but, we really haven't had time to look yet."

With a stunned look on his face, Max decided to leave. Before he left, he said to Brennan, "You know honey, when they had that murder at the bowling alley, I knew there was something different about you and Booth. I just thought you had finally started to see each other. You've really surprised me though. I never thought you would move in with anyone. Your very independent. What changed?"

Looking at her father with a smile, Brennan said, "I've changed, Dad. I've changed and Booth loves me for it. That is all I am going to say on the topic. Good night Dad."

"Night, Tempe." And with that, Max left the apartment.

Oooooooooooo

I think Max took that rather well, don't you? Review if you want to. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

I bet you were wondering where the murder mystery part of the story was. We should see more of it as I get further into the story.

I still don't own Bones. I guess HH didn't give me that late birthday present after all.

oooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Booth heard from Agent Shaw that someone had called in with some information about the murder victim from the park. Normally the FBI doesn't get involved with local murder investigations. The local police doesn't like it. What made this case different, was the fact that the victim was a congressional aide. Matt Breaux was working for Congresswoman Michele Landry. The congresswoman was a representative from the southern part of Louisiana and had been for 10 years now. She wanted answers and so did the higher ups in the FBI. The D.C. police were more than happy to let the FBI look for the killer of a congressional aide. If the investigation went side ways then all of those powerful fingers would be pointed somewhere else.

Finding Booth in his office, Agent Shaw said, "Agent Booth? That caller I told you about turned out to be another congressional aide. He works for Congresswoman Landry too. He didn't show up for the meeting I scheduled for this morning. Want me to try to track him down?"

Looking up from his computer monitor, Booth said, "Call the Congresswoman's office first and see if the guy is there. What's his name?"

Agent Shaw responded, "His name is Robert Borel. He said that Matt Breaux had told him something kind of shocking the day he died. Mr. Borel wanted to make sure we knew about it."

Looking back down at his monitor and then back up, Booth said, "OK, If you find Robert Borel then go speak to him. Take someone with you though. We don't know why the guy set up a meeting and then didn't bother to show up. I don't want you taking any chances."

"Of course, Agent Booth. Harris will go with me. He told me yesterday to let him know if I needed any help this week. He said he had wrapped up the Spencer Case and said he has a little free time until he gets another case."

"Good, keep me posted," Booth said, looking back to his monitor. He knew promotions came with more paper work; but, this was ridiculous. He had been working on paper work all morning. He didn't mind paper work. It's just that he never seemed to get out into the field unless Bones was needed and their cases seemed to be getting light lately. He knew violent death was down; but, come on, it didn't stop. The only thing he could think of was the fact that the local jurisdictions were really getting good at solving their own murders.

At around 11:30, Brennan called Booth, "Hi Booth. Would you like to go to lunch with me?"

Grateful for a break, Booth responded, "You bet, Bones. I'll meet you at the diner in 20 minutes. That is if the traffic cooperates."

"Ok", Brennan acknowledged. "I'm bringing someone with me to eat lunch with us. Is that all right?"

Not trying to be suspicious, Booth said, "Sure, I don't mind. Uh, Bones, who are you bringing?"

"I would tell you Booth; but, this person told me not to tell you. He wants it to be a surprise. Bye"

"Yeah, bye," Booth said. Slowly putting his phone down, Booth shook his head. No, She wouldn't." Shaking his head, Booth left his office.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

I needed to set something up in this chapter so I did. Review if you want to. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Booth really doesn't care for surprises.

I don't own Bones.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She did.

Walking into the diner, Booth saw that Brennan had arrived with her mystery guest before he did. Booth did the only thing he could do. He walked over to the table, sat down next to Brennan, picked up her left hand, kissed it and smiled. He wanted to make sure that Brennan understood that the next words he spoke were not critical of her. Just her guest.

"What do you want, Max?" Booth asked.

"Now don't be that way, Booth," Max said with his charm smile. "I have some good news for you."

Being absolutely impervious to Max's charm smile, Booth frowned and said, "What do you want Max?"

"Well, Tempe said you were looking for a house; but, she said you didn't have time to look for one. I found one for you. It's perfect for you. It's only an hour drive from the Jeffersonian and you can commute by Metro. You see, I don't want anything from you. I'm helping you. That's what fathers do. They help their kids." Max said beaming.

Turning to look at Brennan, Booth asked her, "What do you think? Do want to go look at it?"

"Well, there is something I'm concerned about and I'm not sure if we should be interested in the house or not." Brennan said truthfully. "I told Dad it would be up to you."

Now the hairs were standing up on the back of his neck. Looking at Max and then at Brennan, Booth asked Brennan. "What concerns?"

Brennan, seeing that Booth was being a little more concerned than she thought he would be, told him, "Well, Dad says the house belongs to the congressional aide that was killed three days ago. His wife, wants to leave the D.C area as fast as she can and is willing to sell the house below market value. What do you think? I told Dad it seems unethical to benefit from someone's death. Especially when we are trying to investigate his death. It looks like a conflict of interest to me. Is it?"

Glaring at Max, Booth said, "And just how did you find out about the house being for sale? There is no way it's listed in any realty listings this early."

"Oh that," Max said, "I went to church with Mrs. Breaux last night. When I was talking with her, I asked her if she planned to stay in the D.C. area. She told me she wanted to move back home. She said she just hoped she could sell the house quickly, she doesn't care if she makes a profit on it."

Giving Max a shocked look, Booth said, "Church? What were you doing at Mrs. Breaux's church?"

"Well, I called Mrs. Breaux to give her my condolences. I told her I was the one who found her husband's body and I just wanted to make sure she was doing ok. You know she's a very sweet kid. She invited me to go to church with her, so I went. Are you interested in the house?"

Looking at Max, with a look of annoyance on his face, Booth said, "You know Max. If this is your idea of helping your daughter, then God help her and me."

ooooooooooooooooo

Does Max do these things to annoy Booth or is it just that his sense of right and wrong are skewed? Review if you want to. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally more about the poor murder victim.

I don't own Bones.

00000000000000000000

Another day went by and the Lab was still going over what little evidence they had found at the crime scene at the park restroom. Whoever killed Matt Breaux, took the murder weapon with him. He wore leather gloves, that much they knew and apparently the murderer managed to taser Matt to incapacitate him. The poor guy just lay there helpless while his attacker beat him to death. No one heard any screams. They had no witnesses and no cameras in the area to record what had happened. No one noticed anyone walking around the park with blood on their clothes. The killer didn't leave anything behind to provide DNA evidence. In other words, they were at a dead end right now. Until they could find and talk to Robert Borel, the investigation wasn't going anywhere. That happened sometimes. It was just painful for that to happen when you had a Congresswoman involved, although, Booth thought it was strange the Congresswoman's office had not called about the case for two days now. From past experience, that just wasn't normal. Normally you can count on powerful people to flex their muscles and demand action. If they don't get it, they can make your life miserable or at least be very annoying.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bones couldn't make it to lunch and Booth didn't feel like eating by himself so he ended up going to lunch with Agent Shaw at the diner. They were both eating when Max walked in. Seeing Booth, Max walked over to their table and sat down.

Pointedly looking at Booth and then at Agent Shaw, Max said, "Where's Tempe?"

Scowling, Booth asked, "What do you want Max?"

Seeing that Booth wasn't going to be baited, Max said, "Ok, look, it's been four days since that aide was killed and I found the body and this is worth repeating, the aide I did not kill. What's taking so long? I'm tired of being on the FBI's wanted list."

"Ha,", Agent Shaw said, softly.

Both men turned to look at her. Booth smiling and Max frowning.

Looking back at Booth, Max said, "You didn't say where Tempe is"?

"That's because I didn't say, Max. We're eating. Spill it and leave or just leave. It's your choice", Booth said with irritation. Picking up his fork , Booth resumed eating, the whole time glaring at Max.

Irritated himself, Max said, "Why the hostility Booth. I'm your father-in-law, for all practical purposes. I love Tempe. I like you, most of the time. I've made sure to see Tempe at least once a week to make sure she sees I'm still in her life. So what's your problem? You know I didn't kill that aide."

Putting his fork down, and clasping his hands around his coffee cup, Booth drank some of his coffee and then looked at Max over the rim. "You know Max, Bones and I make allowances for you because you seem to be sincere when it comes to wanting to be a father for Bones again. We really do. But, we don't like it when you get caught with your hands in the till. My agents found out why you were meeting those two guys at the restroom in the park. The only reason we found out is because of the murder of Matt Breaux. For your information, Bones is pissed at you right now and you should thank your stars she isn't sitting here instead of Agent Shaw."

"Ha", Agent Shaw said very softly.

Looking at her again, Booth smirked and Max shot Agent Shaw looks to kill.

Turning his head back and looking at Booth, Max said, "I wasn't meeting anyone, anywhere. I just went to a concert."

"Bye, Max", Booth said while he resumed eating.

Max, seeing the conversation was over, got up and left.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Hmm. Max got caught. I wonder what he did? Hope you like it so far. Review if you want to. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Max doesn't care if Booth is mad at him; but, he really hates it when Tempe is mad at him.

Since the previous chapter really didn't foward my story very much I decided to release this chapter now. I promise to get back to the mystery soon.

I still don't own Bones.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Max decided the best thing to do was to go see Tempe.

Entering the Lab, Max made his way to Brennan's office. Everything looked as clean and spotless as it always did. Coming up to Brennan's door way, Max knocked. When Brennan didn't look up, he called out, "Honey, is it ok if I come in?" Seeing that Brennan wasn't going to invite him in, Max stepped through the doorway and walked over to the desk, where Brennan was sitting. He saw she was reading something; but, he really couldn't read the title of the book without his glasses.

"Tempe? Are you mad at me?', Max asked.

"Gee, I don't know Max, what possible reason would I have to be mad at you?", Brennan said, refusing to look up.

"Max? What happened to Dad?" Max asked his daughter.

Finally looking at her father, Brennan said, "I don't know, Max. What happened to your promise that you were going to give up being a criminal?"

Trying his best to charm his way past Brennan's anger, Max said, "What are you talking about, Tempe? I'm as honest as honest can be. I have a part time job at the Jeffersonian and I haven't been in trouble with the law since my trial."

Scoffing, Brennan said, "I don't know, lets ask Fred Fitzhugh and Steve Verrett what I'm talking about. Do you think they would know what I'm talking about?"

"You talked to Fred and Steve?" Max asked with a look of concern on his face.

Annoyed, Brennan said, "Yes, Dad, that's what Booth and I do during a murder investigation. We talk to people. Sometimes we have to gather a bit of evidence to make them talk; but, as a rule, most people do talk to us sooner or later."

"You know who Fred and Steve are don't you ?" Seeing that Brennan was getting angrier, Max raised his hands up and said, "Ok, you know what Fred and Steve do. They hired me, Tempe, because I am an expert in their field of business. It's a really good paying job too. It's not illegal either."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "Casing banks to set up the theft of safety deposit boxes and then actually robbing them is not illegal? When did they make that legal, Max?"

"Fred and Steve hired me as a consultant. I go to banks that hire them and look for ways that bank robbers could use to rob them. I specialize in safety deposit boxes. I don't actually rob the banks you know."

"Except that you do. Fred and Steve said that you always get your assignments in secret. You plan out your robberies, you break into the bank and open one safety deposit box for the bank manager to find the next time he opens the bank. That is a felony, even if you don't take anything."

"Look the banks agree to let Fred and Steve try to rob them. They in turn, sub-contract me to do the actual job. The bank managers usually laugh and say that their banks are impregnable, until they walk in one morning and find a safety deposit box open on a table in the vault. Then they aren't laughing any more. Steve and Fred then tell them what's wrong with their security and the banks fix it. I'm doing these banks a big favor. Come on, I'm the good guy here."

"If you say so Max," Brennan said, shaking her head. "I have a headache. Would you mind if I want to be alone?"

Shaking his head sadly, Max said, "Sure Tempe, I have somewhere to be anyways. I'll talk to you later." Seeing that Brennan was not going to respond, Max left.

000000000000000000000000000

I don't think Max convinced Brennan he is a good guy yet. We'll see. Review if you want to. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Bones. If I did, we would probably see more of Max.

0000000000000000000000

As soon as Max left, Brennan called Booth on her cell. "Booth, can you come and get me? I have a migraine and I don't think I can drive. If your too busy, I'll have Hodgins take me home."

Concerned, Booth answered, "I'll be right there Bones. Just lie down in your office and I'll come in and get you when I arrive. You know D.C. traffic this time of day. I don't want you waiting outside if you have a migraine. You know the sunlight just aggravates it."

"Thanks, Booth," Brennan said. "I'll wait in my office."

Hanging up, Booth swore as he left his office. "Damn that Max." Shaking his head, he hurried out to his car, after letting Agent Shaw know he was leaving for the rest of the day. He wanted to make sure Agent Shaw knew she could call him if she needed to.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into Brennan's office, he noticed that all of the lights were off in her office. Looking around he saw Brennan lying on her couch with a towel over her eyes. Crouching down next to Brennan he removed the towel and looked at her face. "Did you take anything for the headache?"

Opening her eyes as little as possible, Brennan looked at Booth and said, "No, I don't know if I can take my migraine medicine or not. I don't get them very often so I forgot to ask Dr. Lacy about it when I went in for my checkup."

"Yeah, I forgot to ask too. I'm sorry Bones. I thought your list was pretty thorough when you were talking to Dr. Lacy about drug interactions while you're pregnant." Taking her left hand in his, he told her, "Let me take you home and we'll call the doctor from there."

"Alright, Booth. If I can't get in contact with Dr. Lacy we can leave a message with her answering service. She'll call me back when she can."

Helping Brennan up from the couch, Booth muttered, "When she can, my ass."

"What did you say, Booth?" Brennan asked as they walked out to his car.

"Nothing, Bones. That sounds like a good idea."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan got migraines about once a year. You can't really get use to something like that when it happens so rarely. Booth took Brennan over to her apartment because that was where she kept her meds. Booth got Brennan to lie down in her bedroom with the lights off while he waited for the doctor's office to call him back. He heated up a damp hand towel in the microwave, for a few seconds, for her to lay across her face and she said she would try to sleep. She said wet heat helped relieve some of the pain in her face so Booth would make sure to swap the towel once in awhile.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Later that evening, Booth was watching TV, with the volume off, when he heard a knock at the door. Answering it, Booth found Max standing at the door. "Can I see Tempe, Booth?" Max asked. "I tried to call her cell; but, it just goes to voice mail. I left a message on her home phone too; but, she didn't call me back."

Stepping out into the hallway, Booth crossed his arms and said, "No."

Puzzled, Max asked, "What do you mean, No? What's that supposed to mean?"

Glaring at Max, Booth answered back, "No, you can't come in and see Bones. She has a migraine and she's sleeping. I hold you responsible for the headache, Max. If you'd behaved like you promised, Bones wouldn't have worried herself into a migraine. I warned you what I would do to you if you ever broke Bones' heart, Max. Don't think I won't hurt you just because you're her father."

"Ok, I can see that your going to be unreasonable." Max said with a glare. "There is no way I meant to upset Tempe. I have not broken any laws, kid. I have signed contracts and so do Fred and Steve. I was helping those banks to see that they weren't as protected as they thought they were. Both of you have blown this way out of proportion."

Glaring, Booth just stared at Max, not budging from the front door.

"Fine, when Tempe feels better, tell her I dropped by and you wouldn't let me see her."

With that Max turned and walked down the hallway to the elevator. Turning around, Max decided to give off a final shot, "If you two would stay out of my business then Tempe wouldn't get headaches and your blood pressure wouldn't spike very time you see me."

Arriving at the elevator, he jabbed the down button, Booth watching him the entire time. Before Max walked into the elevator, Booth called out, "You're still a suspect, Max."

With that final shot, Booth turned around and re-entered the apartment. He was pretty sure he heard Max call back to him. "I didn't do anything wrong, damit."

Oooooooooooo

Is this story any good? Should I continue? I'm not sure if anyone is reading this story. Reviews would let me know. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

I've had migraines before, I feel sorry for anyone who has them.

I don't own Bones.

000000000000000

Brennan woke up the next morning, headache free. Rolling over in bed, she found that she was alone. In fact, the right side of the bed looked like it hadn't been slept on. Brennan didn't like the implication of that, so she got out of bed. Walking into the living room, she found Booth, asleep on the couch.

Bending over to see if his eyes were closed, she saw what she thought was pain on his face. Shaking Booth, Brennan said, "Booth, why are sleeping on the couch? You know you can't do that."

Waking up and seeing Brennan's concerned face, Booth, sat up. "What's the matter? Do you need something?"

"No, Booth," Brennan said with an aggravated tone, "Why are you sleeping on the couch? You know what happens to your back when you do that."

Rubbing his head and yawning, Booth said, "Nah, it only hurts my back when I sleep on my couch. Your couch is pretty comfortable. When we get our own place we can toss my couch in the trash. Your's is a keeper." Standing up, Booth asked Brennan, "Is your headache gone? Would you like me to cook you some pancakes?"

"Booth, why didn't you sleep in bed?"

"Oh, that," Booth answered while walking into the kitchen. "You've told me in the past, that you hate to be around anyone when you have a migraine. You told me once that you don't even like other people breathing around you when your head hurts that bad. Well, I figured I would sleep on the couch and let you have the solitude you probably needed."

Surprised, Brennan said, "Thanks, Booth. When did I tell you that I required solitude when I have a migraine. I don't remember telling you that."

Taking a mixing bowl out of the cabinet, Booth said, "Fourteen months ago, when you had your last migraine. Remember, I came over to see if you were ok and you told me that you wanted me to leave. You didn't need my help or anyone else's. You said it was just a migraine and the only thing you knew you wanted was for me to leave. You said you didn't want to breathe the same air as me because it made your head feel worse."

Rubbing the side of her nose, Brennan looked down at her toes and then back up at Booth's concerned face. "I'm sorry I said that Booth. I can be very mean when I have a migraine. You were trying to be nice and I wasn't. You could have slept with me last night. It would have been alright."

Walking around the counter, Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan. "Bones, you don't have to apologize to me about anything. I've had two migraines in my life and I can tell you, I wanted to punch everyone who talked to me, while I had them. I figured it was normal." Kissing Brennan, Booth forgot about pancakes for breakfast. So did Brennan .

000000000000000000

After dropping Brennan off at the lab, Booth drove over to the Hoover building. Agent Shaw informed Booth that Robert Borel had been located and he was in Booth's office. "Why isn't he in the interrogation room?" Booth asked.

Agent Shaw handed over a folder and told Booth, "He called last night and told me that he had meant to call us back to let us know he would be gone for a few days because he had to go back to Louisiana to check on something for Congresswoman Landry. He just forgot to call before he left. He just got back last night. That was why we couldn't find him. The name of the person listed on his apartment lease is living in London right now and is traveling in China with a trade envoy so we couldn't contact him to see where Robert Borel was. He's sub-letting to Robert Borel. Mr. Borel said he didn't realize the FBI was looking for him until he got back last night and his neighbor told him I had been there looking for him."

Oooooooooooooooo

Good the informant showed up, now we can find out more about the murder victim. Reviews would be nice. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally, Booth can move the murder investigation further along. Thanks for your patience.

As you know, I don't own Bones.

oooooooooooooooooo

Walking into his office, Booth saw a man sitting in the chair in front of his desk. He had a file box on the floor next to him. Continuing around his desk, Booth looked at the visitor and said, "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth. We've been looking for you for three days, Mr. Borel. Why call the FBI and tell us you have information on a murder victim and then disappear?"

Seeing that Booth was in not going to be very forgiving of his antics, Robert Borel said, "I'm sorry Agent Booth, When I called the FBI, I meant to come down here right away and talk to you. When I told Congresswoman Landry what I was going to do, and why, she asked me to wait. She wanted me to do down to her office in Louisiana and get this file box and bring back it to you." Getting up from his chair and bending down, Robert picked up the box and put it on Booth's desk. Sitting back down, Robert continued, "The information I have for you is related to what is in that box."

Seeing that Booth was listening and not inclined to ask questions yet, Robert continued, "The day before Matt died he was at the airport, here in D.C. to pick up Congresswoman Landry's daughter, April. While he was waiting for her, Matt spotted a woman coming off the plane. Her appearance came as a shock to him. He thought he saw Robin Rentz. Seeing how Robin was supposed to be dead, you can imagine the shock that Matt felt. Matt said when he confronted the woman, she told him to leave her alone. Her name was Anne Taylor and she didn't know who Robin Rentz was."

Looking at Booth, Robert waited to see if Booth had any questions or comments. Seeing that Booth was still interested, Robert continued, "Robin Rentz was the congressional aide of Congressman Bill Hebert."

Booth did speak when he heard that name, "Bill Hebert? The congressman who disappeared 10 years ago?"

"Good, you know the name", Robert said, "Congressman Hebert was an avid fisherman and he and his aide, Robin Rentz, disappeared after going down to Rockefeller Wildlife Refuge to fish out near the oil rigs. The Coast Guard never found the boat or any bodies. Their disappearance was never solved. Congresswoman Landry never liked the circumstances of Bill Hebert's disappearance or that of his aide. She always felt that someone did something to the congressman."

"You probably won't know this; but, Bill Hebert was the co-owner of a big cattle ranch in Vermillion Parish. The ranch had been in the Hebert family for several generations. About 12 years ago, Bill's brother, Lester, who was also his business partner, had a test well drilled on their land. It seems that there is a lot of oil under the Hebert ranch. Lester, wanted to lease their property to one of the big oil companies and have the oil removed. Bill was dead set against it. There was a huge fight and a law suit was eventually filed by Lester Hebert to allow the drilling. Lester lost his case and there ended up being a lot of bad blood between the brothers."

"Congresswoman Landry is Bill and Lester Hebert's second cousin. She hired some detectives to work on Bill's disappearance; but, there weren't a lot of leads and nothing came of it. The information that was gathered by the detectives is what's in the box. If Robin Rentz is alive and well, Congresswoman Landry wants to know where Bill is. She wants you to have all of the information she has about the investigation she paid for."

Curious, Booth asked, "Is there any chance that the congressman ran away with Robin Rentz?"

Shaking is head, Robert said, "No, Sir. He loved his wife very much and they always acted like newly weds around each other. Congresswoman Landry said Bill Hebert was besotted by his wife and would never had looked at another woman let alone slept with one. Not all politicians are dogs, Agent Booth. It just seems like it."

"Did Matt say anything else about his trip to the airport? Did he think he saw anyone else that he shouldn't?" Booth asked.

Seeing where Booth was trying to go, Robert said, "No, Sir, Matt did not say he saw Bill Hebert, just Robin Rentz."

Standing up, Booth opened the file box and looked inside. Looking at Robert Borel, Booth asked, "Can I hold onto this for awhile?"

"Of course. You can keep it. We have a copy of everything." Standing, Robert said, "I hope you find out who killed Matt. His wife is 6 months pregnant with their second child. Congresswoman Landry wanted me to tell you that if she can be of any help, let her know. In this case, and in the case of Bill Hebert, she isn't looking for speed, just justice. She wants you to know that she will not be harrasing your office for quick results. She also wanted you to know that she has heard good things about you and your partner and she is very confident that you will find Matt's murderer and maybe while your at it, find out what happened to Bill."

Smiling, Robert Borel stood up . "If you don't have any more questions for me, Sir, I need to go. I have an appointment in an hour that I really need to keep."

Booth responded, "As long as I can reach you, if I need to. Thanks for coming in."

Smiling Robert Borel left Booth's office.

00000000000000000

Well, I hope the murder investigation sounds interesting. This is the first time I have tried to do one. I didn't want to make it too complicated; but, I didn't want it to just be a robbery gone wrong either. Let me know what you think of my murder mystery so far. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Bones.

00000000000000000

That evening, Booth made sure that Brennan went home early. He knew you don't just wake up from a migraine and feel totally fine He knew that Brennan would be tired, so he came by the Lab at 5:30 p.m. and asked her to stop work for the day. He thought they could pick up some Wong Foo's and watch a movie. He rented "The Mummy" because Brennan loved that movie, the Boris Karloff one, not the Brendan Fraser one. Brennan thought it sounded like a wonderful idea and much to the shock of her squints, she actually left the Jeffersonian at 5:45 p.m.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving home, Booth and Brennan found Max standing beside Brennan's apartment door. He was leaning against the wall, watching them get off the elevator, when Brennan noticed him.

"Why are you here, Dad?" Brennan asked.

Hearing Brennan call him Dad, Max realized that Brennan wasn't as angry with him as she was yesterday, Max said, "I heard you had a migraine and I wanted to make sure you're ok."

Shaking her head, Brennan unlocked her door and looked at Max. "I'm ok. Is there anything else you want to say to me?"

Seeing that Max and Brennan weren't moving, Booth squeezed by Brennan and took their dinner into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. He thought it would be best to give them some privacy. He was close enough to hear; but, out of sight, so Brennan may feel freer to talk to Max. If things got ugly, he could always walk back into the living room and intervene.

Looking at the door and then Brennan, Max asked, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Relenting, Brennan told her father, "Come in, Dad. I wouldn't want you to be inconvenienced by standing in the hallway." With that Brennan walked into her apartment.

Following, Max walked in and closed the door. Looking around and not seeing Booth, Max said, "Honey, are you going to offer me some tea or something to drink? I could really use something to drink. I stood in the hallway for a long time waiting for you to come home."

Annoyed, Brennan said, "Fine. Do you want something to drink, Dad?"

Smiling, Max said, "Why thank you for asking me, Tempe. Yes, I would like some tea or a beer if you have one."

Walking into the kitchen, Brennan rolled her eyes at Booth and then walked over to the fridge to get a beer for her father. Max, walking into the kitchen behind Brennan, found Booth. Trying to be polite, Max said, "Booth, don't you have an apartment? I mean, if you're going to be living here wouldn't it better to just do it and quit running back and forth between your apartments. I don't know where to look when I want to see Tempe and I end up having to guess where she is. Sometimes I guess wrong and end up traveling between apartments to find her. You know gas isn't cheap. You're costing me a fortune in gas bills."

Handing her father a beer, Brennan said, "You know Dad, if you would call first before showing up, it might save you time and gas. Don't blame Booth for wasting your time. You're wasting your own time."

Seeing that Brennan had handed Max one of those Egyptian beers that Brennan likes, Booth smiled. "This should be good," he thought.

Seeing Booth smile, Max started to worry. What the crap was so funny. Sitting down, Max opened the beer and took a swig. He almost gagged. Looking at the beer and then at Booth, Max wasn't over joyed to see Booth laughing silently at him.

Ignoring Booth and the beer, Max said, "Honey, I came over here to tell you that I quit working for Fred and Steve. I told Fred that it makes you unhappy for me to work in the security industry so I need to find something else to do. He said he understood. You know he offered to pay me double if I wouldn't quit? That really hurt Tempe. Where I am I going to find a part time job that pays that well?"

Sitting down next to Booth, Brennan said, "Booth found out that the company you were working for was a legitimate business. I may have over-reacted about what you were doing. I didn't tell you you had to quit your job, Dad. That was your decision."

Looking at Brennan to see if she was serious and then at Booth, Max noticed Booth smile, give his head a small nod and mouth the words "you did the right thing." Well, at least that's what it looked like he said. Turning back to Brennan, Max said, "Your right, Honey. It was my decision and it's the right one. I'll just look for something else to do. I'm hungry, are you going to invite me to dinner? You know, I would like to visit you for awhile this evening, if that's ok with you."

Suddenly Booth wasn't smiling any more. "Damn. I should have bought more food. If I had known Max was going to mooch my dinner I would have made sure I had bought more," Booth thought. "Oh well, Bones is happy with her Dad so I guess it's ok."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know some of you are probably wondering why Brennan was so upset with Max. I feel she still doesn't have faith in Max's motives and anything that smacks of underhandedness makes her nervous and upset. Booth's reaction to Max was simpler. Max upset Brennan so Booth was upset with Max. More of the murder investigation next. Review and let me know what you think of my story so far. I want to make sure that you guys like my story. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Bones.

0000000000000000000000

The next morning, Booth found Agent Shaw waiting in his office when he arrived for work. "What can I do for you, Genny?" Booth asked. Sitting down at his desk, he saw a new folder and a DVD lying on top of the other folders, on his desk, that had been lying there when he left yesterday.

Eager to point out something interesting she had found out about the case they were working on, Agent Shaw said, "I went down to the airport, like you asked me too, and I went through all of the video the airport had for the day that Matt Breaux said he saw Robin Rentz. I found what we needed. There are several shots of what looks like Robin Rentz walking through the airport. She got off the flight from New Orleans and left the airport a few minutes before Matt Breaux did. I had the airport make a copy of the relevant video. I also had some stills made so we could use them for verification purposes later, their in the folder. I then called cab companies until I found the one she used to take her from the airport. She went from the airport to a townhouse in Georgetown. When she got there, Robin got out of the cab and told the cabbie to wait for her. She then knocked on the door of the townhouse and a woman answered the door. The woman who answered the door kissed Robin and then they both went inside. Robin stayed there for just a few minutes and then came back out of the townhouse and got back into the cab and went back to the airport. She bought a ticket, under the name of Anne Taylor, for a return flight back to New Orleans. I checked arrivals in New Orleans and found that she arrived on time and left the airport shortly after that."

Agent Shaw continued, " I called Special Agent Hanson at the New Orleans field office and had him check the video at the Louis Armstrong International Airport. From what he could see, looking at the video, Robin Rentz wasn't met by anyone. She stopped at a coffee shop and bought a large coffee, before leaving the airport. She didn't take a cab from the airport; so, Agent Hanson checked and found out she had a car in long term parking. She paid what she owed to get the car out of the lot and left. Special Agent Hanson said he'll try to track her down from there. He said he'll call me this afternoon and give me a progress report."

Seeing that Agent Shaw had been very thorough, Booth said, "Do we know who lives at the Georgetown address?"

Seeing that Booth was pleased with her work, Agent Shaw said, "It belongs to someone named Estelle Guidry. I knew that I had seen that name somewhere in the files that Congresswoman Landry sent over so I went back and checked them to make sure. I was right. Estelle Guidry is the sister of Robin Rentz."

Not surprised, Booth nodded his head. "Her sister. Well. At least we can eliminate Robin Rentz as the murderer of Matt Breaux. She was in New Orleans when Matt was killed. I think Bones and I should pay a little visit to Estelle Guidry. Maybe she can tell us how it's possible that her dead sister can visit her and she doesn't find it remarkable enough to let any one know Robin is alive after all. I also think it would be a good idea to see where Estelle Guidry was the night Matt Breaux was murdered."

Agent Shaw decided she was glad that she wasn't Estelle Guidry.

000000000000000000

The plot thickens. Any good? Reviews would be nice. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Bones. Which is probably a good thing.

00000000000000000

Brennan was in Limbo working on a very old set of remains when Booth came in. Seeing that Brennan was by herself, Booth walked up behind Brennan and put his arms around her. "Heah, Bones, how's it going?"

Turning around in his arms, Brennan smiled at Booth and then kissed him. It had been a very interesting day so she hadn't been bored. She was happy to see Booth though. She was always happy to see Booth. "What are you doing here? Come to take me out to lunch?" Brennan asked.

"Do you want to go out to lunch?" Booth asked with a smile.

"Well, only if you want to. I mean, if that is why you're here. Why are you here? I thought you had a lead on the Matt Breaux case." Brennan looked at Booth trying to see if she could tell what he was up to. Booth puzzled her sometimes. He had told her a few weeks ago that he wanted her to consider working at the Lab more and going out in the field less often; but, every time she started working on something interesting in Limbo, Booth would drag her out into the field. She wished he would make up his mind.

"I do have a lead," Booth answered with a smile. "I just dropped by to see if you wanted to go with me to Georgetown to check it out. We could eat lunch on the way."

"I thought you wanted me to work in the Lab more," Brennan asked.

"I do, Bones, I do. It's just, I thought you might like to go with me to Georgetown to check out my lead, that's all. I didn't mean for you to think that I didn't want you to go out into the field at all. I just thought you could slow down some, for you and the baby." Smiling, Booth hugged Brennan. "I don't want you to over do it, that's all."

Smiling back, Brennan said, "I don't see how I could be over doing anything. I've been going home early, every day this week and I've only been out in the field once with you in the last week. People are starting to ask me if I'm sick. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep my pregnancy a secret. I looked at myself this morning in the mirror and I think I'm starting to show my pregnancy. Our friends just haven't noticed yet."

Laughing, Booth said, "We can tell them whenever you're ready to, Bones. I told you, it's up to you when you want to tell everyone."

Smiling at Booth, Brennan said, "I think I've determined what to do when your superiors at the FBI find out we're living together. I'm pretty sure they won't take our partnership away. All I have to do is tell them that I won't work with any other FBI agent. If they want me, they'll just have to look the other way. I won't work with another FBI agent, Booth," Brennan said seriously. "My contract says I have final say over who I work with."

"Yeah, I know," Booth said with a sad smile. "You had that put in your contract just in case you decided that you couldn't work with me. I remember you telling me about the clause in your contract when I first started working with you again."

Seeing how sad the memory was for Booth, Brennan said, "I'm sorry Booth. We had a big fight the first time we worked together. I don't like to fight with people I'm supposed to work with. It isn't condusive to a good work environment.

Looking intently at Brennan, Booth said, "But we did argue when we started to work together again. We argued all of the time. Hell, we still argue, although not as much."

Seeing that Booth needed an explanation, Brennan said, "While it is true we argued, we didn't fight. There is a difference. Arguing with you just helps me to see that there are other sides to issues. I'm fine with arguing. I will tell you something about that clause though. It wasn't my idea to put it in my contract. Dr. Goodman didn't like how our first case ended. He insisted that the clause be put in my contract with the FBI, when it was renewed, just in case we really couldn't work together. I told him that I would insist on the clause; but, I would use it to stop working with the FBI if I couldn't continue to work with you. I had no intention of working with anyone else. If I couldn't work with you then I didn't see the point in working with any other FBI agent. Even though we had problems the first time we worked together, we also proved that we could accomplish quite a lot together. We're very good at what we do and when we work together we solve murder cases that others seem unable to do. Dr. Goodman wanted the clause in my contract because he didn't want a repeat from our first case, when we both insulted each other and I hit you."

Smiling at Brennan, Booth said, "I understand. You should have told me Dr. Goodman was afraid we wouldn't be able to work together again. I could have told you that I went to see a psychologist about anger management before I asked you to work with me again. He helped me to see what went wrong the first time we worked together. I tried to make sure that I didn't cross the line again when it came to being too pushy with you. You are who you are and I am who I am. I just needed to make sure that I treated you as my partner, you know my equal. You have to remember, I'd never worked with a partner before. It was all new to me. I really wanted to work with you, Bones. It was up to me to make sure that you could do it and not worry about if your partner was going to be able act like one." Kissing Brennan, Booth said, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me Bones. Don't ever forget that."

Kissing Booth back, Brennan said, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me too, Booth."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Does Booth love Breannan or what? He wants Brennan to stay at the Lab; but, he doesn't want to work without her. Reviews would be very nice. Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

We'll see more of the mystery now.

I still don't own Bones.

00000000000000000000

Booth and Brennan drove over to Georgetown after they ate lunch. Booth had picked out a restaurant that was new to both of them. It was also a place he was sure none of their friends and co-workers visited, so he was sure that he would have Brennan all to himself. He liked it when they ate together, by themselves. They could talk about whatever they wanted to and they could both be the couple they wanted to be. They didn't have to pretend they were just partners. That "just partners" thing would be over soon. Brennan agreed that they would tell everyone they were a couple and that she was expecting a baby, after this case was over.

0000000000000

Arriving at the townhouse belonging to Estelle Guidry, Booth looked around to see if anyone was hanging around the townhouse. This case was weird, a murder with a possible old murder attached to it. Not seeing anyone standing around, out of place, Booth walked up to the door of the townhouse, Brennan following behind him. Knocking on the door, Booth said, "I hope she's home. I didn't want to give her a heads up we were coming."

A woman, who appeared to be about 50 years old, opened the door. "Yes? Can I help you?" the woman asked.

Booth, holding up his badge, introduced himself, "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth." Turning to nod at Brennan, Booth said, "This is my partner, Dr. Brennan. Are you Estelle Guidry?"

Looking worried, Estelle said, "What's wrong? Is it my husband, Warren? Is he alright?"

Shaking his head, Booth said with a smile, "No. Warren is fine as far as I know. May we come in? We would like to talk to you about your sister."

Stepping aside, Estelle allowed Booth and Brennan to enter. "If you will follow me, we'll talk in the living room." Walking down the hallway and entering a very nice room, Estelle asked, "Why do you want to talk about Betty? She's ok isn't she? I just talked to her this morning and she didn't say there was any trouble going on." Pointing to a couch, Estelle sat in the chair that was placed opposite of the couch.

Sitting on the couch, Booth and Brennan stared at Estelle. Booth said, "I'm not here to talk about your sister, Betty. I'm here to talk to you about your sister, Robin. When's the last time you talked to her, Mrs. Guidry?"

Holding her right hand, palm down, over her heart, Estelle said, "Agent Booth, I don't know what your talking about. Robin disappered over 10 years ago when she went on a fishing trip with Congressman Bill Hebert. As far as I know, she's dead. Why are you here?"

Sitting back and staring at Estelle rather solemly, Booth said, "If Robin Rentz is dead then who was the visitor you had six days ago?"

Startled, Estelle said nervously, "I haven't had any visitors lately, Agent Booth. I had my cleaning woman in a few days ago. I haven't been feeling well lately and have been alone during the day. My sister, Robin, is dead." Looking at Booth and then Breannan, Estelle smiled and said, "Someone is playing a prank on the FBI, Agent Booth."

Giving Estelle a little smile, Booth said, "You can stop pretending now, Mrs. Guidry. We know for a fact that Robin is alive. She came up from New Orleans six days ago to see you. She stayed about five or six minutes and then left. She then went back to the airport and took a flight back to New Orleans under the name of Anne Taylor. Care to explain?"

Rubbing the left side of her head nervously, Estelle said, "I, um, I, um, look I don't want to get anyone into trouble. Robin is my sister. I'm telling you this is not an FBI concern. Yes, Robin is alive. I found out about it two years ago. What did you want me to do? Call up the police and say, by the way, my baby sister, whom I thought was dead, is alive and well and oh by the way, I don't know where Congressman Hebert is and she doesn't either? No way I was going to be the one to get my sister into more trouble than she's already in. You have no idea what my sister has been through and harassing her is not going to get you anywhere. Please, she doesn't know what happened to Bill. Just leave her alone."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Your kidding yourself, Mrs Guidry. This is very much, an FBI concern. Robin was last seen with a congressman, at Rockefeller Wildlife Refuge. They both disappeared from there over 10 years ago. No boat and no bodies were ever found. Now we find out that your sister is alive and well. Where were you six days ago, from around 7 p.m. until 8 p.m.?"

"I was home with my husband, Warren. I told you, I haven't been feeling well lately and we have been staying in. Why? What happened six days ago?"

Staring intently at Estelle, Booth said, "Congresswoman Michele Landry's aide, Matt Breaux, was murdered six days ago."

Gasping, Estelle reacted to Booth's implied accusation about Matt Breaux's murder. "You think I killed Matt Breaux. Are you crazy? Why would I kill Matt Breaux? I know his father. We're friends. Why in the world do you think I killed Matt?"

Starting to lose her patience, Brennan replied, "Because, Matt saw your sister Robin at the airport when he went there to pick up Congresswoman Landry's daughter and then Matt was killed the next day. We don't believe in coincidence, Mrs. Guidry. Robin Rentz was involved in the disappearance of a congressman. It was assumed that she died when he did. Six days ago Matt saw her in the airport and then within a day, he was murdered. We know your sister didn't kill Matt Breaux because she was in New Orleans at the time. That seems to only leave you as our primary suspect."

Standing up, Estelle shouted at Booth and Brennan, "Get out. I didn't kill anyone. Robin is a victim in all of this. You get out of my house and don't come back."

Standing, Booth and Brennan started walking to the door. "Fine," Booth said, "We'll leave for now. I just want you to understand something, Mrs. Guidry. This isn't going to go away. Until someone else catches our interest, you will remain our primary murder suspect. You don't like that? Call us and cooperate with the FBI. You don't really have a choice."

Leaving the townhouse, Booth and Brennan returned to their car. Booth, looking at Brennan, asked, "Care to make a trip to Louisiana, Bones? I know your last trip there wasn't a lot of fun; but, this time, you'll be with me. It might be fun this time."

Thinking about it, Brennan finally said, "Ok, just let me inform Cam that I am going with you. We can probably go tomorrow."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Estelle isn't the sharpest crayon in the box. What do you think? Is my mystery still interesting? Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

I still don't own Bones.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Special Agent Hanson had traced Anne Taylor to Baton Rouge. He found out she had an apartment on Acadian Thruway near I-10. He talked to some of her neighbors and found out she had left on a trip a few days ago and hadn't come back yet. Hanson then contacted Booth and wanted to know what he wanted him to do next. Thanking Special Agent Hanson, Booth called the Baton Rouge field office and asked that someone watch Anne Taylor's apartment. He wanted to know if and when she showed up. He also had an APB put out on Anne Taylor aka Robin Rentz. In the mean time, he and his partner were coming down to Louisiana. Booth wanted to talk to Lester Hebert and hopefully, Anne Taylor, when they found her.

Ooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan took a flight to New Orleans because it was a direct flight and then rented a car to take them to Lafayette, where Lester Hebert lived and had an office.

Special Agent White, from the Baton Rouge office, had sent Booth what information he had about the Hebert family, before Booth and Brennan had left for Louisiana. Booth told Brennan that Lester had moved to Lafayette Parish the year after his brother, Bill had disappeared. This was also the year that Bill had been legally declared dead and Lester became majority owner of the Hebert ranch. With Bill death, Bill's wife inherited an income; but, no land. Bill's three kids had inherited their father's part of the ranch. The problem the kids found themselves in was the fact that they had inherited 49 percent of the land and their uncle, Lester, had inherited 51 percent of the land. The will had been set up by Bill and Lester's father. He had wanted one of the brothers to be in charge of the ranch as long as one of them was still alive. Bill had been the majority owner of the ranch while he was alive; but, with his death, Lester became the majority land owner. Lester had the final say about how the ranch was run. That included the sale of the oil from under the ranch. The kids tried to stop the sale of the oil; but, they lost in court. They were wealthy kids; but, they were very angry that their ranch was being used the way it was.

Hearing what Booth had to say, Brennan said ,"Just by looking at the family history, it would seem to me that Lester Hebert had motive to kill his brother. If Robin was his partner in the murder of Lester's brother, then, it would seem to me, that Lester Hebert or Robin Rentz would have reason to kill Matt Breaux. Since we know that Robin was in Louisiana at the time of Matt Breaux's death, then the circumstantial evidence points to Lester Hebert."

Smiling grimly, Booth said, "That's why were here Bones. If we can find Anne Taylor, we may be able to find out who Matt's killer was and what happened to Bill Hebert."

00000000000000

Arriving in Lafayette, Booth drove over to Lester Hebert's office on Pinhook. Booth had to use his GPS because he had never been to Lafayette before. Agent White had warned him to be careful when driving around the East side of Lafayette. The names of the streets had a tendency to change depending upon which side of Evangeline Thruway you were on. While driving down Pinhook, Brennan remarked about the oak trees lining the street. They made for some really nice shade. Even though the street had four lanes, the narrowness of the street made Brennan a little nervous. She felt like Booth was going to scrape every car on the street as he drove down it. She flinched more than once when a big truck passed their car.

000000000000

Booth and Brennan are in Cajun Country. What do you think? Do you like road trips as much as I do? Reviews would be nice. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

Booth and Brennan are on a road trip . Yeah. I love road trips.

I don't own Bones, Cher'.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth didn't have any problem finding Lester's office and he managed to find a parking place in front of the main entrance. Walking into the office, Booth and Brennan saw that there was a receptionist just inside the entrance.

Smiling and showing his badge to the receptionist, Booth said, "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. We need to speak to Lester Hebert, if he's in."

Just a little curious, the receptionist asked, "Can I tell him the reason for the visit?"

Smiling his charm smile, Booth said, "You can tell Mr. Hebert, we're here to talk to him about his brother, Bill."

"You do know Bill Hebert is dead, don't you, Cher'?" the receptionist asked. "He died over ten years ago."

"Yes, we know," Booth assured her.

Seeing that Booth wasn't going to say anything else, the receptionist got up from her chair and went through the door located to the left of her desk. She was back in three minutes. Lester was fast on her heels.

Seeing Booth and Brennan, Lester introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Lester Hebert. Joan says your looking for me?"

Booth acknowledging Lester, responded, "Yes, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. We're here to talk to you about your brother Bill and his aide, Robin Rentz. Can we talk in your office or do you want to talk out here?"

Frowning, Lester said, "If you'll follow me, we can talk in my office." Leaving the room, Booth and Brennan followed Lester. Entering his office, Lester pointed to the couch on the left side wall of his office, Lester sat down on the couch facing them. "Can I offer you some coffee or a coke?" Lester asked.

"No thanks," Booth said. "When was the last time you saw Robin Rentz, Mr. Hebert?"

Giving Booth a puzzled look, Lester said, "I saw her about ten years ago. She and my brother were avid fishermen. She and Bill went out to Rockefeller Wildlife Refuge one day and we never heard from either one of them again."

Looking at Lester rather intently, Brennan asked, "So, what would you say, if we told you, that Robin was alive and had been seen seven days ago in D.C and in New Orleans?"

Laughing, Lester said, "I would say that you are either mistaken or someone is playing a practical joke. Robin is dead. My wife, Betty, is Robin's sister. If Robin was alive, then Betty would know about it and since Betty tells me everything, I would know it. I can assure you. Robin is dead."

Booth asked, "Tell me Mr. Hebert. Where were you the day your brother and sister-in-law disappeared?"

Shaking his head and frowning, Lester asked, "What, I'm a suspect now? For what? If Robin is still alive, and I don't believe that for a minute, then Bill must be alive too. They were together that day. But, I have to ask, why would Bill and Robin just drop off the face of the earth? That doesn't make any sense. Bill had everything to stay for, he was an important congressman and had a wife and family that loved him. Robin was seriously dating and madly in love. There is no way they ran away together and there is no way they are alive, Agent Booth."

Booth and Brennan remained silent and waited for Lester to answer the original question.

Holding up his hands, Lester said, "If I need an alibi for that day, then fine, I have one. I was with my brother-in-law, Paul Rentz. We were in Houston talking to one of the oil companies that was interested in drilling on my ranch. We were trying to come up with a way to get around Bill's refusal about drilling. My other brother-in-law, Warren Guidry was back here, at the courthouse going over the mineral rights for the Hebert land and trying to see if I could claim the rights as mine while Bill claimed the land itself. I know that sounds sneaky; but, Bill was turning up his nose to millions of dollars. It just drove all of us crazy."

Standing up, Lester said, "Look, I have to be somewhere in about 20 minutes. You can come back anytime and talk to me. I really have to leave now if I don't want to be late."

Standing up, Booth asked one more question, "Where you six days ago, Mr. Hebert?"

Puzzled, Lester Hebert said, "I was here, in Lafayette. I haven't been out of town for at least three weeks. Why?"

Watching Lester's face, Booth said, "Dr. Brennan and I are also investigating the murder of Matt Breaux, the congressional aide of Congresswoman Landry."

"What does that have to do with Bill and Robin's disappearance?" Lester asked.

"That is what we are trying to determine, Mr. Hebert," Brennan said.

Shaking his head, Lester looked at this watch and said, "Look I have to go. If you need to talk to me further, you'll have to come back tomorrow."

Seeing that the interview was over, Booth and Brennan followed Lester out of the office.

Leaving the building at the same time as Lester, Booth noticed that Lester drove away talking on his phone. Well, he looked like he was shouting on the phone. Nodding at the departing car, Booth looked at Brennan. "He's shouting at someone. He doesn't look very happy either. What do you say Bones, want to go get some gumbo?"

"I wouldn't mind a nice salad," Brennan said.

"Salad?" Shaking his head, Booth said, "Your kidding Bones. This is Cajun Country. Let's eat what the locals eat. You know, crawfish pie, seafood gumbo."

"You know I don't eat meat, Booth," Brennan said. "Just because I'm not at home doesn't change that."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Well you can eat your salad. I want to eat some Gumbo. Let's go Bones. I'm hungry."

000000000000000000000

I wonder who Lester was shouting at? Reviews woud be nice. Thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

Booth and Brennan are in Louisiana.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After lunch, Booth decided that they should try to interview Betty Rentz Hebert. They drove over to her house and knocked on the door. Unfortunately for Booth and Brennan, the only one home was Betty's son, Brad. Brad, tried to act cool about the fact that an FBI agent was at his door. Like most teenagers, he managed to present an indifferent face and told Booth, when asked about the whereabouts of his mother, that he thought his mother was at the craft show; but, "who knew, he wasn't his mother's keeper". Thanking Brad, Booth and Brennan left.

Walking down the sidewalk towards their car, Booth said, "Something to look forward to, Bones."

Brennan, not getting what Booth was hinting at, asked Booth, "I don't understand, what are you looking forward to?"

Knowing that he should have been clearer, Booth said, "Teenagers, Bones. I love the fact that we're going to be parents; but, that whole teenager thing is something I would rather skip."

Getting into the car, Brennan waited for Booth to get into the car before replying, "We'll have Parker to practice our parenting skills on before our baby gets to that stage in his or her life, Booth. Don't worry, by the time our child is a teenager, we will know what to do and not repeat any mistakes we make with Parker."

Looking at Brennan, Booth said, "You know Bones, Parker isn't a science experiment."

"I know, Booth. I just meant that Rebecca, you and I are going to make mistakes when learning how to handle Parker as he ages through his teen years. I just think we will be able to make sure that any mistakes we make with Parker will not be repeated with our teenager."

"I hate to break it to you, Bones. Teenagers handle their parents, not the other way around. We'll be lucky if we make it through Parker's teen years with our sanity, let alone with our future teenager. You'll see."

With a worried look on her face, Brennan asked, "What are you basing your facts on, Booth? I have read several books on babies and teenagers and they have given me some very good ideas about how to raise both. I think if we make sure we know what to expect, we should be able to handle any trouble a teenager is likely to get into."

Seeing that he was causing Brennan some anxiety, Booth changed his tone of voice, "You're right Bones. I didn't mean to make you worry about something that probably won't happen. You come up with a plan and we'll follow it. We'll be the best parents Parker and Baby Bones could ever have. I'm sure everything will be alright. I just got annoyed at the way that Hebert kid talked to us. I'm sure we won't have any problems with Parker or Baby Bones."

Smiling, Brennan said. "That's ok. I felt annoyed with the boy too."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan spent the afternoon trying to track Betty Hebert down. After two hours of near misses and close calls, Booth drove back to the Hebert house and parked the car across the street, in the shade of an oak tree. Booth didn't want to park in the sun unless he had too. He thought it was funny that he had complained about how hot it was in New Mexico that time he went out there to help Angela look for her boyfriend. At least New Mexico wasn't as humid as Louisiana. Whew. It felt like a sauna every time they had to get out of their car. You know its hot when you almost burn your hand when you just rest it on the roof of the car. Thank God the air conditioner worked in the car.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Teenagers are such a joy to be around. Let's hope Brennan's books help her in the future. Review if you want to. Thanks.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews. They're the only way I can tell if anyone is still reading my story. I hope my story hasn't got too dull. I only have a few chapters left to tell.

000000000000000000

Booth and Brennan are looking for Betty Hebert. So far they haven't found her.

I don't own Bones Cher'.

000000000000000000

They had been sitting in the car for awhile, talking about Max and his ability to get himself into ridiculous situations, when Brennan asked Booth, "How would you define our relationship Booth?"

Giving Brennan a puzzled look, Booth said, "We're partners, Bones. We're also best friends."

Looking kind of sheepishly at Brennan to see her reaction, Booth continued, "I also think of you as my wife."

Laughing, Brennan said, "You're wife. When did I become your wife?"

Smiling shyly, Booth said, "I don't like calling you my girlfriend, Bones. I don't think the word girlfriend explains how I feel about you . Sure, we don't have a piece of paper saying we're married; but, in my heart, you are my wife. I don't need a piece of paper to tell me how I feel about you. You're my partner for life. That's what a husband is, a lifetime partner."

Seeing that Brennan was giving him a chance to explain, Booth continued. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I hope you want to be with me."

Looking at Booth, very intently, Brennan asked, "Do you want to get married?"

Puzzled at the turn of the conversation, Booth said, "Only if you do, Bones. I'm not going to pressure you to do anything you don't want to do. I know you don't like the idea of being married so I'll never ask you to marry me unless you want me to. If you ever decide that you do want to get married then I will be there for you, ready to say I do. If you never want to get married, I'll still be there, beside you. I love you too much to make you sad just to make me happy. Do you understand? Married or not, I'm with you. OK?"

Giving Booth a sad smile and putting her hand on his right arm, Brennan said, "Thanks, Booth. I wish I could say that I want to get married; but, I can't. At least, not right now. I'm trying not to hurt you Booth. I do love you. I just can't see the importance of getting married. I just can't do it. I also want you to understand that I think it is ok if you want to think of me as your wife. By your definition, I am your wife. I know that you're trying to understand me in this matter and I really love you for the fact that you are willing to let me have my way in this matter. Thank you."

Smiling, Booth said, "You're welcome Bones." Leaning towards Brennan to kiss her, Booth saw Betty Hebert drive up in her car. Kissing Brennan quickly, he pointed towards the Hebert house. "Remember where we left off. I sure will."

Booth and Brennan waited until Betty Hebert entered her home before they got out of their car and walked up to the house. Betty answered the door pretty quickly after Booth rapped on it. Seeing Booth and Brennan, Betty asked, "Are you the FBI agents that are looking into Bill and Robin's disappearance?"

Seeing that they were expected, Booth held up his badge for Betty to see and said, "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. I see you're expecting us. May be come in?"

Standing aside, Betty said, "Yes, my husband called me up earlier today and told me about your appearance at his office. He was in a lather about what you told him too. Won't you follow me? We can talk in the kitchen. I need some iced tea. Would you like some?" she asked as she led her visitors through the living room into the kitchen. Pointing to her kitchen table and chairs, she continued, "Please be seated, it will only take me a minute or two to pour us some tea, or would you like a coke?"

Seeing that Betty wanted to show them hospitality and to help her to be at ease with them, Booth and Brennan agreed that a glass of iced tea would be nice.

Finally sitting down, Betty asked Booth, "Now, what can I do for you?"

Booth started, "It has recently come to the attention of the FBI that your sister, Robin is alive. Do you know anything about that?"

Betty shook her head, "If Robin is alive then she hasn't bothered to tell me she is. I know this is going to sound terrible; but, there is an eight year difference between my age and hers and she never wanted to have a very close relationship with me or our brother Paul. She was very close to our sister, Estelle though. I must tell you that I don't know why she would disappear and make the family believe she was dead, though. That just doesn't make any sense to me. Lester called me about your visit this morning. He was angry that I may have known that Robin was alive and hadn't told him. Now that Robin may have turned up alive, he wants to know if it's possible that his brother Bill is alive. He really grieved when Bill disappeared. They had been fighting for over a year about drilling on the family ranch and Lester felt bad that they were at odds with each other when his brother, Bill, disappeared."

Watching Betty's face, Booth said, "We've talked to your sister Estelle recently and she said she knew that Robin was alive. She said she has known for over two years."

Shaking her head in anger, Betty said, "Figures. Estelle was always a selfish bitch. Forgive my French, Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan. I shouldn't have said that. Estelle just makes me so mad sometimes. How did you find out that Robin is alive? Is it possible that you have her mixed up with someone else? Maybe someone is conning Estelle. Estelle is very gullible sometimes."

Showing Betty a photo of Robin, taken from airport video, Booth told Betty, "This woman was spotted in D.C, several days ago. She came in on a flight using the name Anne Taylor."

Looking sharply at Booth, Betty took the picture from Booth and looked closely at it. Looking back at Booth, Betty said, "Anne Taylor? That's the name of a friend of Estelle that house-sits for her sometimes. Estelle and Warren didn't want to sell their house, here in Lafayette, when they moved to D.C. Anne comes to Lafayette every few weeks or so, from Baton Rouge, and stays for a few days, so that the place is being taken care and no one will think it's abandoned. You know, I always thought it was funny that Estelle never brought Anne around to meet me when she was in town. I guess I know why now." Tapping her right index at the picture, Betty continued, "This is Robin, Agent Booth."

Brennan asked, "How long has Anne Taylor been house-sitting for Estelle?"

"Oh, at least eight years. That's when Estelle and Warren moved to D. C. Warren and Lester expanded their law office and set up offices in D.C. and in Houston around that time." Betty said. "I'm pretty sure that Lester has never seen Anne either. For obvious reasons, he would have told me if he had."

"Could you give us the address of Estelle's house in Lafayette?" Booth asked.

"Of course, I can." Betty then moved a tablet of paper lying in front of her closer to her and started writing. "Here, I'll write down the address and instructions on how to get there. Agent Booth, if my sister, Robin, is alive, what happened to Bill?"

"I don't know Mrs. Hebert; but, we will find out." Booth said, rather grimly.

After getting the directions to Estelle Guidry's house, Booth and Brennan left.

Walking back to their car, Brennan said, "So, Estelle was lying about how long she's known that her sister was alive."

Glancing at Brennan, Booth said, "She may regret doing that. Or not, she did seem kind of stupid to me. That's why prisons are full, Bones."

000000000000000000

Ok, Booth and Brennan are starting to make headway in their case. They are also talking about their relationship. It's not conventional but neither are they. Let me know what you think. I need to know if anyone is still reading this story. Thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

Booth and Brennan may have finally found Robin Rentz.

Nope, I still don't own Bones, Cher'.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Driving over to Estelle Guidry's house they encountered some very heavy traffic. It wasn't as bad as D.C. traffic; but, Booth found it annoying anyways. He always considers traffic jams a huge waste of his time and frets and fidgets every time he gets caught in them. Brennan usually turns on the radio and ignores Booth when he gets like that, less bickering that way.

Arriving at Estelle's house, Booth decided to park the car down the street. He thought that if Robin was in the house, he'd rather not have her bolt out the back door while he and Brennan were parking the car. At least if they were at the front door and heard her leave out the back door, they would be able to go after her. Walking up to the house, they found a neatly mowed lawn and a house that seemed to be well taken care of. If Robin was doing nothing else, she was at least taking care of her sister's house.

After knocking on the door, Booth noticed that the curtain, near the front door, parted a little bit and someone looked out at them. Smiling at the woman looking out of the window, he knocked on the door again.

Opening the door, Booth and Brennan found themselves looking at Robin Rentz.

Holding up his badge, Booth said, "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. May we come in?"

Estelle had called Robin and told her that the FBI was looking for her. Estelle wanted her to drive out of Louisiana and she would wire her some money later. Robin didn't tell Estelle; but, she decided that if the FBI was looking for her, then she would wait for them to find her. She was so tired of the whole mess that her life had become. Seeing that the FBI had finally found her, Robin started to cry. Standing aside, she told Booth and Brennan that they could come in. Weeping, she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Booth and Brennan, following her into the room, stood in front of Robin and waited for her to say something or at least stop crying.

Wiping her eyes with the hem of her shirt, Robin asked, "What happens next?"

Seeing that Robin had calmed down a little, Booth said, "You could start by telling us if you know where Bill Hebert is."

Shaking her head, Robin said, "Bill is dead. He has been for over ten years."

Seeing that Robin was going to be cooperative, Booth and Brennan sat down in the chairs facing the couch Robin was sitting on. Brennan asked, "Do you know who Matt Breaux is?"

Robin nodded and said, "Sure, he works for Michele Landry. I met Matt when he graduated from LSU and he started to work for Michele Landry's law firm. He was her personal assistant. He was the one I saw at the airport the other day. I knew he would tell someone he saw me."

Brennan then asked the question she wanted answered, "Do you know who killed Matt Breaux?"

With a shocked look on her fact, Robin started crying again and said, "Matt's dead? When did that happen? I don't understand. "

Looking closely at Robin, Booth said, "Matt was murdered the day after he saw you at the airport. He told a friend of his, the next day, about seeing you there. We're pretty sure, Matt seeing you at the airport, is the reason he was murdered."

Giving Booth a fearful look, Robin said, "I didn't kill Matt. I came back to Louisiana the same afternoon. I knew that someone would come looking for me as soon as Matt saw me. I just wanted to come back and get some of my business cleared up before someone found me."

Booth, realizing that Robin was on edge, said softly, "We know you didn't kill Matt Breaux, Robin. What we want to know is, do have any idea of who might have killed him."

Hanging her head down and speaking very quietly. "Yes, I think I do. It has to be connected with what happened ten years ago when Bill was murdered."

Seeing that Robin wanted to tell them everything, Brennan asked, "Would you like to tell us what happened ten years ago?"

Looking up, Robin nodded and began to tell her story ...

00000000000000000000000000000

Sorry, you have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happened. Let me know if you like it so far. Thanks.


	20. Chapter 20

Now we get to find out who killed Matt Breaux and why. We also find out what happened to Bill Hebert. I hope this was worth your patience.

I don't own Bones, Cher'.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Robin tells Booth and Brennan what happened ten years ago.

"Bill Hebert was a huge fan of fishing. I think one of the reasons he hired me as his congressional aide was because I loved fishing almost as much as he did. He used to try to go fishing down to Rockefeller Refuge whenever he got the chance and he usually took me with him. His boat was too big for one person to handle and most of Bill's staff really wasn't that interested in staying out all day fishing.

The last day we went fishing together we made plans to meet at my sister Estelle's house and go to Rockefeller from there. I wanted to spend the Saturday with my sister and then Bill and I would go fishing Sunday morning. He picked me up at 4 a. m. and we had a pretty uneventful trip down. I slept most of the way. That was fine with Bill. Silence never bothered him.

Once we got down to Rockefeller, we put the boat into the water, made sure we had everything transferred from the truck to the boat that we would need, and left for one of the oil rigs that Bill liked to fish near. The rig puts off great shade during the hottest part of the day so you didn't feel the heat as badly as you would if you fished out in the open water. Once we got out to the rig, we started fishing. We had been out there for about two hours when we saw another smaller boat approach us. When it came along side of us, Bill was hopping mad. He used to say that the Gulf of Mexico was huge and there wasn't any reason for someone to want to fish at the same spot he was in. The man driving the boat looked familiar so when he got close enough I called out to him and asked him who he was. He laughed and took off his hat and sunglasses and said that it was a sad day when his own sister-in-law didn't even recognize him. It was my brother-in-law, Warren Guidry.

Bill started fussing at Warren and asked him to move his boat away. He was going to scare off the fish and then our day would be ruined. Warren just laughed and said, "You know, you have a lot of room to talk, Bill. You've been ruining my life for the last two years and that's going to stop." He then pulled out a gun and shot Bill in the chest. I think I screamed. Bill just looked at Warren. Bill couldn't believe what happened. I couldn't believe what happened. Warren then jumped into our boat and shot Bill in the head. Just like that. I didn't know what to do. I begged Warren not to kill me too. Warren just laughed and said it would be suicide for him if he did that as my sister, Estelle, would murder him in his sleep if he even considered doing something that dumb. He told me to sit tight and not move and he went back to his boat for some stuff."

Interrupting Robin's story, Brennan asked, "Didn't anyone on the oil rig notice anything? I would have thought that someone would have seen what was going on."

Looking at Brennan with a sad look, Robin answered, "The rig we were at wasn't manned full time. It just has a maintenance shack on it. "

Seeing that Brennan didn't have any other questions, Robin continued, "Warren tied Bill up into a tarp and then tied some barbells onto the tarp. He then dumped Bill's body over the side. After that, he had me get into his boat and he tied up Bills' boat to his and hauled it out away from the rig for about a 15 minute trip. Warren then got back into Bill's boat and pulled the boat drain plug from the floor to let the water into the boat. He then got back into his boat and we watched it sink.

Warren then drove his boat back to the boat ramp that he'd left his truck at. While we were going back, Warren told me that I would have to disappear from sight. He said I could no longer be Robin Rentz. He told me he had it all figured out. He had bought a new identity for me and had rented an apartment for me in Baton Rouge. I was going to work for a friend of his. Of course, the friend wasn't told who I really was. Warren told me he just let the guy assume I was a girlfriend of his. I asked him what would keep me from telling the police the second I got home. What he told me next stopped me cold. He told me that he would kill my brother Paul and my sister Betty if I didn't go along with his plan. If he couldn't get to the them before the police caught him, then he would kill Estelle. He said if I wanted to lose my family then go ahead and talk. He said if I talked to anyone about the murder of Bill and they tried to arrest him for murder, then he didn't have anything to lose by killing Betty or Paul or Estelle. The state of Louisiana could only execute him once.

I asked him why he killed Bill. What made him do such a thing. He told me that since Lester and he had started their law firm together, they had been doing pretty well. The only thing was, they wanted to expand their law firm and they couldn't because they didn't have enough capital. Lester had counted on selling the oil from the Hebert ranch for the money; but, when Lester lost the law suit to Bill, well that stopped Lester and Warren from expanding. Warren was furious. He said Lester was dragging his feet and he wasn't trying hard enough to get control of the ranch from Bill. Bill was a selfish SOB and didn't care if he was ruining anyone else's life or not. Bill was just sitting on millions of dollars of oil and he was just going to let it lay there. It drove Warren nuts and he told me he couldn't take it anymore. You know, Sir, if he killed Bill then I'm pretty sure he killed Matt Breaux. Estelle probably told Warren that Matt had seen me at the airport and he probably thought if he killed Matt, then we could keep on doing what we've been doing. I guess he didn't count on Matt telling someone he'd seen me as soon as he did."

Curious, Brennan asked, "I imagine the story of Congressman Hebert's disappearance had to be in the papers and on TV for weeks. Didn't anyone notice that you were still alive?"

Laughing bitterly, Robin said, "Bill's picture and story was in the paper for weeks. I was the footnote to the story. The story was Congressman Bill Hebert and his aide disappeared while fishing. I only recall seeing my picture once in the paper and it was a high school graduation picture. It didn't show how I look now. No one really cared that his aide was missing too. Some of the papers tried to hint that we ran away together; but since everyone knew how much Bill loved his wife, that story never gained any traction."

Booth said, "I need you to come back with us to Baton Rouge, Robin. I want you to make a formal statement about what happened to Congressman Hebert. We'll sit on your statement until I can get a warrant for Warren Guidry's arrest. That way we can arrest him before he knows we're on to him and he won't have time to hurt your brother or sister."

"Alright, as long as you can prevent him from hurting Paul and Betty or Estelle, I would really like him to pay for what he did to Bill and Matt. "

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well what do you think, was it a mystery to you? Was it any good at all? One more chapter left to tell. Reviews would be nice. Thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

Back to D.C.

I don't own Bones. If I did I would try to get Nathan Fillion to cross over and do a Bones episode, as Castle. Castle would drive Booth and Brennan absolutely nuts.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan had been back in D.C for four days when Brennan called Max and invited him to dinner. She told him that she and Booth had solved the murder of the congressional aide and if he was interested, they could talk to Max about the case now.

Max arrived at Brennan's apartment, on time, that evening and was happy to see that his daughter was smiling when she opened the door for him.

Walking into her apartment, Max asked, "So, I guess I'm not a suspect anymore?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "No, Dad, you aren't a suspect anymore. Would you like a beer?"

Coughing a little into his right hand, Max said, "Uh, no honey. I'm trying to cut back. Can I have some tea instead."

Walking to the kitchen, Brennan said, "Sure, Dad, do you want it in the living room or the kitchen? Booth and I are still fixing dinner. "

Following Brennan into the kitchen, Max found Booth sitting at the table, drinking a beer and cutting up some salad ingredients. "Want a beer, Max? I have some Coors."

"Oh no, Booth" Brennan said, "Dad said he's trying to cut back on beer so he wants some tea."

Smiling at Max, Booth said, "Ok, I wouldn't want to tempt Max from his tea." Drinking some of his beer down, Booth looked at Max and wiggled his eye brows.

Giving Booth a mean look, Max sat down at the kitchen table. "Thanks, Booth."

"No problem, Max," Booth said, still smiling. "I'm sure you've been reading about Matt Breaux's murder and how it ties to Congressman Bill Hebert's murder, ten years ago, in the newspaper. We arrested Warren Guidry for the murder of Congressman Bill Hebert. We also arrested his wife, Estelle, for accessory to murder. We arrested them both in Lafayette. They both had flown down to Louisiana from D.C. per Lester's request and we arrested them at the airport. Lester said since he couldn't kill Warren for revenge then having him arrested in Louisiana would have to do. Louisiana has the death penalty. I wanted to extradite Warren back to D.C. but Caroline said the case against Warren for Matt Breaux's murder is circumstantial at best. They would have better luck prosecuting Warren in Louisiana for the murder of Bill Hebert. Robin Rentz is being given immunity from any prosecution and she is going to testify against Warren. She doesn't want to testify against her sister, Estelle; but, she doesn't really have a choice on that one. The Louisiana State Police had some divers go out to the rig that Bill was killed near and they actually found his body, well, what's left of it. They tried to find the boat; but, the currents are strong out there and it would be pure luck to find the boat now."

"If the currents are so strong, why did the congressman's body, stay near the rig?" Max asked.

Brennan answered her father, "When Warren Guidry dumped Bill Hebert's body over the side of the boat the body sank to the floor and became entangled with some cables that were on the Gulf's floor. The ropes and dumbbells tied around the body were hooked by the cable so the body stayed where it sank."

"I told you I didn't kill the aide," Max said in an aggrieved tone.

Brennan, stirring her spoon in a pot on the stove, answered without looking at her father, "Yes, you did Dad. Booth and I were just doing our jobs. We're very good at what we do and you should have had confidence in us. You should have known that we would make sure that the actual killer would be caught. We couldn't just eliminate you as a suspect just because you're my father. That would be unethical and Booth said you would appreciate our skills better when you saw that we had caught the actual killer of Matt Breaux."

"Gee, thanks Booth," looking at Booth.

Laughing, Booth said, "You're welcome Max." Getting up from the table, the salad now completed, Booth left the room. He walked down the hall, entered their bedroom and closed the door.

"Where's Booth going?" Max asked Brennan. "Isn't he eating with us?"

"Of course, Dad," Brennan said, "He just wants to give us some privacy while I talk to you for a few minutes. I have a few things to say to you and Booth thought you might like to hear them without him here."

Worried a little at this turn of events, Max said, "OK, what's up?"

Seeing that Max was listening, Brennan said, "First, I talked to Fred and Steve and they have agreed to give you your job back. I told them that I had misunderstood what you really did for them and now that I know that their business is completely legitimate, I don't have any reason to keep you from a job you're so good at."

With a surprise look on his face, Max said, "Gosh, honey, thanks."

"You're welcome. I also have something else to tell you. As you know, Booth and I are living together. We are also going to have a baby. You're going to be a grandfather."

Stunned, Max looked at Brennan. He then got up from this chair and hugged Brennan. "Booth, get out here," Max shouted.

Booth soon came back into the kitchen. Talking to Brennan, Booth said, "I guess you told Max about Baby Bones."

"Yes, I did." Brennan said smiling.

Turning from Brennan, Max walked over to Booth and hugged him. "You know Booth, you're a pain in the ass; but, I guess I'll have to overlook it now that your part of the Brennan family."

Rolling his eyes at Brennan over Max's shoulder, as Max hugged him, Booth said, "Thanks, Max."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Max is going to be a grandfather. Thanks for reading my story. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
